Cruel Realidad
by Kasiel 16
Summary: Anna debe de acudir a una cena de parejas organizada por su peor eneniga, pero ella todavía sigue soltera. De pronto, se presenta Hao en su casa sin razón aparente. ¿Será el Asakura un buen candidato para la cena? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos? Hao x Anna


_-Capitulo uno-_

-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Después de despedirme por enésima vez de mis compañeras de clase, me dirigí finalmente a casa. No tenía prisa, así que me tomé el tiempo necesario antes de llegar al portal; Además, con sólo de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que debía hacer, conseguí ser cada vez más lenta. No quería agobiarme. Mi vivienda no era tan grande como podían serlo las de los grandes famosos de Hollywood, es más, no llegaba ni a los ochenta metros cuadrados. Aún así, continuaba siendo mucho trabajo para una sola persona.

En esos momentos me arrepentía, a veces, de haberme ido de casa de mis padres... Pero luego al recordar el motivo por el cual lo hice, se me pasaba el remordimiento. Seguro que si vosotros hubieseis tenido una familia como la mía, no se hubieran sorprendido que os marchaseis de casa, justo el mismo día en el que ya te consideraban mayor de edad.

Eso sí, no conseguí librarme de la típica bronca que te echan por la irresponsabilidad que cometes al marcharte de casa sin trabajo, dinero ni piso de alquiler, pero yo siempre miro el lado bueno de mi escapada aquel día: me ahorré el bochorno que sentía siempre al abrir los regalos de mi madre y encontrarme con cosas tan sumamente infantiles como vestiditos con florcitas rosas, sandalias rosas a juego, pulseritas y, lo peor de todo, miles y miles de ositos de peluche, que con todos los trastos que me ha llegado a regalar (desde los cuatro años hasta ahora) podría haber abierto mi propia tienda de juguetes –especializada en ositos de peluche-.

Y para colmo, si mi madre siempre estaba en su maravilloso e imaginario mundo, y no se percataba que esas cosas ya no iban conmigo desde hace por lo menos una década, mi padre ni siquiera le decía nada para hacerle entrar en razón y nunca se atrevía a llevarle la contraria... Sabiendo como eran los dos, no me extrañaría que fuese adoptada. ¿Comprendéis ahora porqué me fui? Aquello era insoportable...

Lo primero que hice nada más llegar al piso, fue arreglar un poco el salón y preparar la comida. Normalmente solía encargarla en el restaurante chino de la esquina, pero en esa ocasión decidí meterme en la cocina, combinar los ingredientes y servirme por mí misma… Aunque sabía que cocinar no era lo mío. Además, en el caso de que el plato no me saliera bien, siempre podía pasarle un poco a la idiota de la vecina de abajo, a ver qué le parecía. Quizás con una buena intoxicación se le quitaban las ganas de poner la música a las dos de la madrugada, o sino, cuando necesitaba silencio para estudiar. Dichosa bruja.

Cuando por fin terminé con todas las tareas domésticas –aproveché también para limpiar mi habitación, arreglar la cocina después del desorden que monté para freír unas simples verduras, quitar la mesa después de la comida, ordenar el despacho lleno de apuntes de clase y finalmente bajar la basura. –, entré en el aseo y me di un largo baño de espuma para relajarme un rato. Necesitaba estar tranquila, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que esa? Era mucho mejor que las manzanillas o emborracharse. Al menos comparándolo con el último ejemplo, te ahorrabas la resaca. Además, las juergas nocturnas con alcohol y drogas no era lo mío, no como a la mayoría de mi clase, que le encantaba. Yo no solía salir cuando se ocultaba el Sol, y no porque tuviese algún complejo de vampiro, sino porque a esas horas, aparte de dormir, también me gustaba quedarme en casa leyendo un buen libro o simplemente viendo el televisor.

Era una chica tranquila para esas cosas, dejando aparte mi carácter, que era totalmente diferente.

Podía haberme pasado horas en la bañera, cubierta hasta arriba de espuma y acurrucada en el agua tibia mezclada con jabones aromáticos, pero después de casi una hora así decidí salir. Acabarían saliéndome escamas si continuaba sumergida más tiempo.

Rodeé mi cuerpo con la toalla que tenía en el baño y entré en mi cuarto de nuevo para coger ropa limpia del armario. Me puse lo primero que vi: un pantalón largo negro de chándal junto con una camiseta roja de tirantes. Para estar a principios de verano no estaba mal. Después de dejar la ropa ya usada en el cubo para prendas sucias, me fui al salón para ver qué daban en la televisión.

Entonces, sonó el timbre.

Curiosa, al saber que no esperaba a nadie ese día, busqué rápido en mi mochila para encontrar las llaves de casa, pero no estaban allí.

El timbre volvió a sonar, con más fuerza en esa ocasión. El sonido se repitió hasta unas cuatro veces consecutivas, cada una con más intensidad que la anterior. Y cuando por fin hallé las puñeteras llaves –se encontraban en la mesilla del pasillo. –fui deprisa hacia la puerta para abrirla. Esa forma de llamar al timbre solamente podía ser de una persona que conocía muy bien.

-¡Anna! ¡Cuánto tiempo, amiga! –saludó mi invitada, a la vez que daba su típico saltito de emoción al verme.

Sí, tenía razón. Era la persona que yo creía. Dios, ¿qué pintaba aquí en mi casa después de un año sin saber absolutamente nada de ella?

-Eh... Hola, Pilika. –joder, ni siquiera sabía que decirle. Estaba claro que si ella no me sorprendía con algo, nunca era feliz. Ya me lo había hecho otras veces, sobretodo una que no olvidaré, pero parece ser que ella la pasó por alto, si no, no se hubiera presentado en mi casa de esa manera.

Por cortesía, la invité a pasar al salón, y le ofrecí un poco de café para comenzar esa atípica velada entre nosotras. Para terminar cuanto antes con aquel espantoso silencio que poco a poco llenaba de tensión el ambiente, decidí empezar yo con la conversación.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te va todo? Tu hermano me comentó que al final conseguiste la beca para seguir estudiando unos meses en Francia, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

-Este Horo Horo... Creo que le hacía más ilusión aquella plaza a él que a mí. Pues sí, sí, me marché allí después de nuestra pequeña... pelea. –hizo un profundo énfasis en la última palabra, lo que me dio a entender que me había equivocado y que al parecer no había olvidado nuestro anterior encuentro, un año atrás. Aún así, continuó hablando. –Y bueno, me quedé en Francia bastante tiempo, incluso más de lo debido. Por eso no volví aquél día a Japón, porque pensé que me vendría muy bien un tiempo de descanso y disfrutar de aquel lugar, ¿no te parece? –preguntó. –Seguramente tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

Puede que sí, pero no. Yo no era tan irresponsable como la niñata que estaba sentada a mi lado. Por ese gran "tiempo de descanso" no le sirvieron de nada los estudios realizados en Europa y tuvo que repetir curso por no presentarse a los exámenes finales del instituto. ¡Huy!, que pena me dio...

-No creo, Pilika. Ya sabes que a mí esa beca no me interesaba. Los únicos que querían ir erais Ren y tú.

Mierda, sabia que al final acabaría nombrándole, aunque por la sonrisa maliciosa que puso la chica Ainu no pareció molestarle. Es igual. Continuaré mordiéndome la lengua para no sacar el tema y quedarme de nuevo con las ganas de matarla por lo que hizo. Además, sabía que ella lo estaba esperando, sí, quería que comenzase a hablar sobre ello para cabrearme todavía más, pero no, no iba a hacerlo aunque yo también me quedase con las ganas.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Pilika continuó hablando, esta vez formulando la pregunta que no quería volver a escuchar de su boca:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres saber si estamos juntos o no? Bueno, mejor dicho, si _seguimos_ _juntos_, o no.

-Mira, eso es algo que no me interesa para nada. Me da igual si Ren ahora está contigo o con cualquier otra put... digo, chica, que no seas tú. –respondí, con semblante frío.

-Ya, me imagino. Pero yo lo decía porque como él antes era tu novio, pues pensé que gustaría saberlo.

Sí, tú sigue recordándomelo, mala persona.

La gente que no conozca bien del todo a Pilika Usui la definiría como una persona dulce, amable, responsable, cariñosa y generosa con sus amigos. Pero aquí, las que la conocemos tal y como es, sabemos cómo es en realidad.

Sin embargo, reconozco que yo no me di cuenta de lo engañada que nos tenía hasta que me traicionó hace poco más de un año, cuando yo todavía salía con Ren Tao. Pero según él, decía que la relación no iba bien del todo así que me pidió tiempo para ver si seguíamos saliendo o no. Yo no necesitaba pensármelo en absoluto. Le quería, llevábamos más de medio año juntos y nunca habíamos discutido, a pesar de que el carácter de los dos era bastante fuerte, pero entre nosotros nos entendíamos bien, por eso el Tao me gustaba tanto. Lo que no entendí entonces fue, ¿por qué me exigió tiempo para pensárselo si estábamos como siempre y nunca antes le había pasado esto? No quería preguntárselo por si se molestaba, ya que durante esos últimos días le notaba muy distante y pensativo, supongo que por lo que me propuso. De todas formas, no me hizo falta preguntarle a Ren qué le pasaba. A la semana siguiente, me mandó una notita en clase diciéndome que en el recreo debía de hablar conmigo sobre algo importante. Aquella frase me sorprendió, así que me giré para ver al chino en su mesa, viendo como ordenaba sus apuntes en la carpeta. Por la expresión de su rostro, sí que parecía un tema importante...

Mientras esperaba a Ren en nuestro sitio preferido del patio del instituto –era el lugar más íntimo que había, justo detrás de los árboles. Siempre solíamos estar allí con más gente de clase, o simplemente nosotros dos solos, para tener tranquilidad durante media hora. –, sentada en el banco, vi que se acercaba allí, pero se detuvo a medio camino porque alguien se paró a hablar con él. Desde donde yo me encontraba, no podía ver quien era la otra persona, solo observaba a quien realmente me importaba en ese momento. Cuando terminó su conversación, se dirigió hacia los árboles y se sentó a mi lado.

Iba a saludarle con un beso, como hacía siempre, pero él me interrumpió. Si aquel gesto que hizo me preocupó –Ren podía ser muy frío, pero nunca se negaba a que le diera un beso. – lo que vino a continuación, me dejó todavía más intranquila.

-Anna, no quiero seguir con esto.

-...¿qué? Ren, no me estarás... dejando, ¿verdad? –le pregunté suavemente.

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que me respondió. Eso no podía ser así, tenía que haber algo que lo hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión así como así, ¿pero qué? En esos momentos no estaba como para ponerme a adivinar los motivos, así que le pedí que me diera una buena explicación por lo que dijo. Su respuesta todavía me seguía pareciendo extraña.

-Verás, es que creo que seguimos adelante con esto, sería peor para los dos. Dentro de poco nos graduaremos y cada uno tomará caminos distintos, pero seguirá con su vida. Tú seguirás en Japón montando tu gran negocio de aguas termales, y yo continuaré estudiando y trabajando en China con la...

-Eh, espera, espera, no te precipites. Creo que esa no es la decisión correcta. Puede que dentro de poco sigamos cada uno un tramo distinto, sí, pero todavía nos queda un año de instituto. Podemos seguir juntos. –dije, intentando convencerle de que no me dejase. Yo no era como esas protagonistas de novelas rosa que se suicidaban cuando su amante las dejaba, pero Ren era la persona que mejor me entendía de este mundo y no quería perderlo así.

Él asintió.

-Sí, un año más del que solo podremos pasar juntos tres meses. –susurró.

-¿Qué? No me digas que... te marchas ya a China.

-No, no es eso. Todavía quedaba una beca más para estudiar seis meses en Francia, así que la acepté. Lo lamento, Anna.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y porqué la aceptaste? A ti te va muy bien en los estudios, y no digo que no te merezcas ir a ese viaje, pero yendo allí no creo que aprendas más cosas que aquí o en China. Es igual en todos sitios, no cambia nada.

-Puede que si, o puede que tengas razón, pero de todos modos iré. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

Ojalá no te hubiera hecho caso y haberte convencido para que no te marcharas, pero la conversación me molestó tanto que ya no pude más.

-Vale, veo que esa beca es más importante para ti que lo nuestro, ¿no? ¡Pues entonces vete! –exclamé. –Espero que al menos te sirva para algo ese inútil viaje. Ah, y que sepas que...

No pude continuar la frase. Ren se había acercado más a mí para poder besarme, un gesto de cariño al cual no pude resistirme. Estaba enfadada con él, pero puede que el roce entre nuestros labios cambiase las cosas. No tardo mucho en separarse para tomar aire.

Después, sin apartar su rostro del mío, me susurró:

-Tranquila, no te enfades. No quiero que las cosas acaben así, Anna, y lo sabes bien. Mira, haremos una cosa. Ya no puedo decir que no, así que me marcharé a Francia esos meses, pero cuando vuelva, te prometo que estaremos mejor que nunca. –volvió a besarme. –Puede que incluso me replantee la opción de ir a China...

-... para quedarte aquí. –dije, finalizando su frase.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del patio por ese día sonó, pero nosotros continuamos hablando entre los árboles del recreo. No creo que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estábamos. Seguimos hablando durante más de una hora seguida, planeando como serían los próximos meses separados. El Tao repetía algunas veces que se comportó como un idiota al decirme que lo dejáramos, y yo siempre le perdonaba por ello, aunque todavía me sigo molestando por lo que hizo al recordarlo.

No fue hasta una semana después cuando se marcharon unos siete alumnos a Francia. Esos seis meses se me pasaron muy lentamente, a pesar de que nos llamábamos de vez en cuando, pero seguía sin ser lo mismo; prefería hablar con Ren en persona, y así al menos poder verle y estar con él...

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, aquí en Japón no me pasó nada interesante, salvo por un comentario que escuché decir a una amiga de clase sobre dos de las personas que se marcharon de viaje. Al principio no podía creerlo, pero más adelante me dieron a entender que sí era cierto.

Ren y Pilka estaban juntos, y habían comenzado su relación apenas dos semanas después de irse, y desde ese momento comenzó la enemistad entre nosotras dos.

-¿En serio qué no quieres saberlo, Anna? –volvió a preguntarme, volviendo de nuevo a nuestra actual conversación. –Venga, seguro que te interesa.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Pero en fin, como veo que no pararás hasta decírmelo, pues suéltalo ya. –contesté.

-Vale. Pues sí, sigo con él. Somos muy felices al lado del otro, así que esperamos irnos a vivir juntos lo antes posible. Ya le convencí para que no se marchara a China y continuásemos nuestra relación aquí.

-Aaah, ya veo. No creas que me molesta ni nada, eh. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros.-dije. No fue hace mucho, pero más o menos lo había superado, así que no iba a permitir que Pilika me viese afectada por ello. La bruja ésta se iba a quedar con las ganas.

-Gracias, Annita. Oye, ya que estamos, ¿qué te parece si organizamos una cena de parejas? Porque supongo que tendrás pareja ya, ¿verdad?

Oh, no. Olvidé que a Pilika le encantaba esas cosas. Hasta que no presumía de novio con todo el mundo, no paraba. Y yo estaba sin pareja desde que lo dejé con Ren, ya que decidí olvidarme de los chicos durante un buen tiempo y centrarme más en mí misma y los estudios. Pero claro, si le decía ahora que no a Pilika, empezaría con cosas como: Uy, es una lástima, pero claro, es que las chicas como tú ya no se llevan.

¡Y me negaba a pasar por esa maldita humillación! Que se lo hubiera hecho a todas las chicas de su clase vale, pero a Anna Kyôyama, jamás. Tendría que buscar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por mi novio durante unas horas, pero con tal de dejar mal a gente como Pilika, haría lo que fuera, así que decidí aceptar la invitación.

-De acuerdo. Podemos cenar aquí, si quieres.

-Muy bien, pues estaremos aquí pasado mañana a las... Ocho, ¿te parece bien? –dijo, levantándose del sofá y recogiendo su abrigo para después marcharse hacia la puerta. –Ah, y no te preocupes, que seremos puntuales. –sonrió.- Ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos.

-Sí, mucho. –respondí, exponiendo mi más falsa sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al marcharse la Ainu.

Perfecto. ¿Y ahora de dónde narices iba a sacar un hombre para la cena? Podría contratar alguno, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para ello. Además, pedían demasiado dinero, y tampoco estaba yo como para caprichos absurdos. A ver... también podría llamar a alguno de clase, pero entonces Pilika lo hubiera sabido antes que nadie. ¿Y las viejas amistades, quizá? No, aquellos chicos eran unos plastas, y los del trabajo aún más. Mierda. Las opciones ya se me estaban acabando, y tan solo tenía dos días para conseguir una pareja. Supongo que si compraba un muñeco inchable se notaría demasiado, pero aún así podría dárselo a Pilika por si Ren no rendía lo suficiente con ella en la cama.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, dejando a un lado mis ideas para conseguir a un hombre en menos de dos días. Volvió a sonar y fui a abrirla. A lo mejor era la chica de cabello celeste, que se había olvidado de coger alguna cosa –la madurez, por ejemplo.-, y volvía a por ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora? –dije, comenzando a abrir la puerta. –Ah, si has vuelto para cancelar la cena de parejas, no pasa nada. Ya lo dejaremos para otro día y...

... pero, al abrir del todo la entrada, me di cuenta de que no era Pilika la que se encontraba allí, sino otra persona menos inoportuna que la chica norteña.

-Hola, Anna. –saludó, con aquella sonrisa perfecta que siempre llevaba.

-Eh... ¿Hao? ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí!?

Definitivamente estaba segura de que alguien me había echado un mal de ojo. Primero, la visita de la Ainu, ¡y después esto! Dios, ¿qué más podía pasarme?

_-Continuará..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡_Hola a todos los lectores de este nuevo fic! Bueno, este fic surgió de un **desafío** que propuso hace ya un tiempo **Flourish** en mi foro, así que se lo dedico a ella. Más adelante subiré otro desafío más de Megumi Asakura que será totalmente distinto a éste y al resto que tengo publicados. Ya os digo que este fic no será muy largo –puede que tenga cuatro o cinco capítulos.-, ya que tengo que seguir también con **Accidentalmente Tú** y **A Dos Bandas**. Siento mucho la tardanza del segundo fic, pero desde que abrí el foro y empecé a participar en algunos otros, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Disculpadme por la tardanza. Prometo que pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo de A Dos Bandas, ya que dentro de poco ¡cumple un año! Sí, ¡y yo también como autora de fin, espero que os guste este capitulo. Dejen Reviews.

_Kasiel16._


End file.
